


A Different Promise

by Shinigami24



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Captivity, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Together, Hobbits, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Arathorn/Gilraen, Minor Caranthir/Haleth, Minor Celeborn/Galadriel, Minor Curufin/Curufin's wife, Minor Elrond/Celebrian, Minor Maglor/Maglor's wife, Murder, Pre-Slash, Silmarils, Slash, Suicide, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth was remade. It may have prevented history from repeating itself, but it didn't stop the evil from growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the reincarnation trilogy I promised months ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is different than the first time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. This fic is part 1, as this chapter revealed, everyone got reborn. So events will play out differently. There will be a search for the Silmarils, but things most definitely won't go as badly as last time. I want to keep my plans secret until it is time. So I'll be updating the tags as I go.  
> ETA: I've learned about the different between names used in Valinor and Middle Earth since then. So I'm using the elves' Quenya names while they're either in Aman or talking with each other. Their Sindarin names will be used in Arda. I'm using info I got from Tolkien Gateway for said names.

It was the twenty-first century in Middle Earth known as Arda to the elves. Arda had been recreated. Middle Earth was whole and much bigger than before. Mordor no longer existed, but Beleriand had been restored. After the trouble and strife from before, an edict was passed. No special rings or items could be made. Because they had a long history of causing much devastation. If any was found, they were to be turned over to the gods and the makers in turn would be punished severely. The majority of the citizens were relieved over the law. They had lost too many loved ones to the wars.

The main elvish kingdoms within Middle Earth were Doriath and Gondolin. They had been around in the First Age and were some of the original kingdoms. Both kingdoms could be found into Beleriand. The other realms; Greenwood, Lothlorien, and Rivendell were further east. Rivendell was more of a haven for elves needing refuge.

The kingdoms of Men were now cities with skyscrapers and modern technology. It's countryside was plentiful and beautiful. The only things still remaining are the castles and the White Tree of Gondor. Gondor is one of the great kingdoms.

The White Tree is the symbol of Gondor and can be found on their flag. It is a symbol that can be easily recognized. The White tree is descended from Telperion; one of the Two Trees.

The royal family that ruled over Gondor had descended from Numenoreans. The Numenor kingdom rose to power in the Second Age, sadly greed proved to be their downfall. After defying the Valar one time too many, the island kingdom were sunk. The Numenoreans in turn originated from the Edain. The Edain were three tribes of Men in the First Age.

The dwarf realms were made of mountains and small hills. Most homes were built into these hills. Erebor was where the line of Durin resided.

The Shire is the home of the Hobbits. They keep to themselves and prefer farming and a quiet life. The rare few enjoys going on adventures.

Valinor is the Undying lands or Aman. Gods and elf tribes co-exists together. The Two Trees couldn't be restored. So the Valar commissioned a painting of said trees and it was hung up in Tirion as a memorial.

The different kingdoms and people were all united as one in Middle Earth.

* * *

 An elf watched the sunset silently. He remembered that day when his life had changed forever.

_Feanor was leaving Valinor to go across the sea. He had been looking for the Silmarils for some time ever since he had regained his memories. After searching everywhere fruitlessly, he decided to try his luck in Middle Earth. Hopefully, something would come out of it._

_His goodbyes to his family were bittersweet. The majority of them knew about his search and were staunchly against it. They really didn't want history to repeat itself._

_Nerdanel was upset, her estranged husband was going far away. Who knew when he was returning? If he ever survived his search, that is. She remembered all too well what had happened last time. None of her babies had ever returned and she had to find out their fates from the Noldor that had returned after the War of Wrath._

_Maedhros and Maglor watched sadly. While they didn't agree with Feanor's decision, he was still their father and they would miss him dearly._

_Curufin, Celegorm, and Caranthir were taking his departure the hardest. They clung to him and refused to release their grips. In the end, their older relatives pulled them away despite their vehement protests._

_The twins Amras and Amrod were very confused. Their Nana was angry and their big brothers were sad. They didn't know why they were sad and angry. Ada was coming back, right?_

_"Atto, when will you be back?" Amras asked. Feanor's voice cracked._

_"Atto's not sure. But know that I love you so much, boys." Then he walked away only turning to wave goodbye. He didn't know what else to say._

The elf sighed sadly. That had been the last time he had seen his father. He still missed him and wondered what had happened to him.

* * *

In the shadows, a plot was being formed. The person was unknown. They were calculating each step.

"Who should I deal with first?" the person pondered. After some thinking, they came to a decision.

"Ah, I know exactly who to deal with." they decided.

"They will beg for mercy." they vowed as they got up to begin preparations.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros wonders what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2 should be posted tmw. It depends on how things pans out.  
> The actual wording of Oath of Feanor is too long so I summarized it the best I can. If I mangled it, I apologize, but the language was a tad too dry and difficult to understand.  
> I had problems finding names for certain characters and I didn't want to repeat names so I resorted to checking various sources for names.  
> Amras and Amrod's personalities; I made them a mix of Peter Pan, the true Marauders from Harry Potter.

Maedhros tossed and turned in his bed throughout the night. He was in the throes of an never ending nightmare. Anguish shone on his face as he remembered the fateful night when they had damned themselves...

_It was after his beloved grandfather's death. Finwe had been murdered by the rogue valar; Melkor. Everyone was grieving, however Feanor was the worst of them all. He wanted revenge more than anything. His father Feanor stood on a pedestal in the town square, having gathered his followers. Everyone were there, including Maitimo and his brothers and their various relatives. Feanor was urging everyone to defy the Valar. All of sudden, the new king held his sword up to the night sky and swore an terrible oath._

**_'I swear in the name of Illuvator, that I will reclaim the Silmarils no matter what! Death will come to anyone who dares to keep the Silmarils from us! I call upon Manwe and Varda as witnesses!'_ **

_Maitimo and his brothers instantly jumped up and joined Feanor, holding their swords aloft as they also swore the oath. However, the oath was one that never could be broken, much less taken. If they ever broke the oath, eternal hell fire and pain would rain upon them..._

_The audience were terrified, the Feanoreans had defied the Valar! Nolofinwe and Turukano angrily denounced Feanor and his actions. Soon, a fight broke out and Arafinwe quickly stepped in to play peacemaker. However, the damage had been done. Their fate was set in stone._

He jolted up, panting and tampering down a scream. That was the worst thing ever to experience. Sleep evaded him for the rest of night.

* * *

The next morning, Maedhros met with his family for breakfast. He walked into his childhood home to find chaos.

His nephews and nieces were all over the place. They ran through the kitchen and the main room. Bellethiel and Triton plied the horrified Celebrimbor with curious questions. Such as where babies came from, where Grandpa Feanor had went to, and so forth. In the end, Celebrimbor hid as Maglor tried to chase down the kids.

Celegorm was sulking in a corner. He was grumpy. The latest lead hadn't panned out and he was no closer to finding Aredhel. It bothered him _very_ much.

Caranthir and Haleth were being affectionate and sappy. They were newlyweds and hadn't really left the honeymoon phase.

Curufin was watching over his pregnant wife like a hawk.

The twins were adding to the chaos. Their antics varied from sending Belle and Triton to Celebrimbor, giving tips on the best place to hide in, and slipping them sweets.

Nerdanel and Niamh tried to prepare breakfast but the chaos held them back.

When he had taken in the entire situation, Maedhros instantly took charge.

"Stop running or no breakfast!" Maedhros yelled. The kids instantly slowed down much to Maglor's relief. A moment later, Maedhros switched his focus to the twins while Maglor headed to the kitchen to help out.

"Give me the bag of candy unless you want me to explain to Amme and Niamh exactly why the kids are bouncing off the walls." he commanded.

"Party pooper," Amrod pouted before obeying. He and Amras quickly handed over the bag of sweets.

"Please help me watch Makalaure's children." Maedhros requested.

About five minutes later, the kids were running around in the backyard. Seeing it was safe, Celebrimbor came out of hiding. Soon, breakfast was finished and they could finally eat.

Fingon met with his parents and Argon. They were all so happy to see each other. Ever since they regained their memories of their past lives, they feared losing each other. Aredhel's disappearance didn't help matters.

The family spent the time talking and bonding. They wanted to spent as much time together as possible.

Finrod met with his extended family. They were close and happy. Whenever they were together, it was full of fun. The younger kids ran around playing hide and seek, while the adults talked.

"What will you do today?" Earwen asked.

"Maybe some gardening and preserving. We are getting more food than we can consume." Andreth replied.

"Oh, I can't wait until it is the season for heavy, warm stews." Eldalote declared. The other women nodded their agreement.

"Don't talk about stews. It'll make me want to make one right now, and it is too warm for that." Andreth groaned.

"The men and kids will eat it, although." Caladwen chuckled. The others laughed, that fact was very true.

* * *

That evening, Finrod and Amarie went out on a date. The couple was affectionate and sweet. They ate a lovely steak dinner at a beautiful restaurant. Their dinner was candle lit.

"That was so romantic. Thank you." Finrod smiled.

"It was no problem. I just knew that you need a break." Amarie smiled.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart." Finrod said as he kissed Amarie and smiled. He truly loved her.

* * *

After lunch, Maglor and his wife took their children to the park. The parents watched happily as their children played on the swings and ran around. They were so proud of the family that they had built.

* * *

Maedhros was in a huge internal conflict. He needed a lot of advice so he went to Finwe and his wives for guidance. Finwe was busy in a meeting and unable to attend, but his wives were available.

"What's troubling you, dear?" Miriel asked. Indis sat by her side.

"I want to go to Middle Earth and find the Silmarils. I'm turning them over to the Valar. But I'm afraid of history repeating itself." Maedhros explained.

"You know what could potentially happen and prevent it. They weren't aware before, but now they know." Indis responded.

"Since the oath hasn't been taken again. it could be different." Miriel stated.

"Maybe I should go. Things might be different. But I'm giving the others the choice to decide if they want to go or not." Maedhros decided.

"We will support you," Indis smiled. Maedhros sighed. A small weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


	3. Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More citizens join the quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> I changed up the birth order for some people in here. For ex; Fingon is older than Maedhros, Aredhel is second born, and so forth.  
> I added to Maedhros's family. It was too tempting to resist, plus I think she makes an excellent addition.  
> If there is any errors, I apologize, but the computer shut down on me when I was typing the first draft, and I had to start all over again.  
> ETA: I checked and yes, Tauriel is a Quenya name. Maybe Nerdanel named her after her grandma Miriel in this uni?

Maedhros called a family meeting. Everyone arrived to Nerdanel's house because it was big enough to fit everyone. The family was worried. Why had they been called to the meeting? Maedhros took a deep breath. This was it.

"I am returning to Middle Earth in search of the Silmarils. Once they are in my custody, they go to the Valar." he announced. The family fell silent in shock. After a moment or two, Celebrimbor spoke up.

"Why must it be you?" he asked.

"This was not an easy decision, but I have regrets about the past." Maedhros explained. The family understood. They knew about bitter regrets.

"I will prevent any oaths. If you want to come, it is up to you. However, anyone with families and wives cannot join us." Maedhros said as he outlined the conditions. Maglor was vastly relieved and the sisters-in-laws were grateful.

"We can help you prepare supplies. We want you safe." Maglor said.

A hour later, Maedhros met with Fingolfin, Arafinwe and their families. Maedhros explained his journey and plan to the others. The majority of the group were relieved.

"Makalaure must be relieved." Orodreth commented.

"He is." Maedhros confirmed.

"May I come with you?" Argon asked.

"You will need to ask your amil for permission. Ambarussa will have to do the same." Maedhros answered.

"I am going, whether you like it or not." Fingon stated. Maedhros tried to protest only to see Fingon's set face. He knew that there was no talking him out of it.

"Okay." Maedhros sighed. Then the men gathered their supplies, readying for a journey.

* * *

A few hours later, Nerdanel laid down on her bed. Yet another of her children was going to Middle Earth. She hoped that Maitimo fared better than last time. Memories flooded her mind as she remembered when her youngest child had told her that she was leaving.

_Nerdanel and Tauriel was sitting at the breakfast table. Tauriel was antsy._

_"I must go to Middle Earth." she declared._

_"Why?" Nerdanel gasped as she stared at her only daughter. This wasn't like her. Tauriel was a bit of a tomboy. She wanted to do things her brothers did. However, when need be, she was level headed and could prevent trouble. So why did Tauriel want to leave home?_

_"My soulmate is in Middle Earth." Tauriel explained. Maedhros walked in as Nerdanel sighed. Eventually, the mother accepted her decision and helped her prepare for her journey._

_The next day, the women hugged each other and waved goodbye. It would be quite some time before they met each other again..._

Nerdanel closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears. She still missed her daughter.

"Be safe, darling," she whispered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Maedhros and the Valar met to discuss matters. The Valar sat up straight and listened intently as Maedhros explained his quest.

"I promise to find the Silmarils and return them." he vowed.

"Not an oath?" Mandos asked.

"No. I've learned from before." Maedhros answered.

"You have our full blessing." Manwe replied.

"Thank you." he responded as he bowed once more and left.

* * *

While Maedhros was meeting the Valar, Curufin and Raina was talking. A moment later, Celebrimbor came in the room looking determined.

"I would like to go with Uncle Maitimo on his journey." he announced. The pair was terrified. The last thing they wanted was for history to repeat itself and their son to end up dead!

"You're too young!" Curufin exploded. The young teen groaned.

"I'm not an invalid and incapable. I can help." he said as he tried to plead his case.

"We will think about it, no promises." Raina replied.

* * *

 A few hours later, Fingon and Maedhros met to hang out. They were laughing about the good old times.

"Remember when Ambarussa and Arakano caused a stir with their questions?" Fingon was saying.

"Don't remind me. They wanted to know where babies come from and all sorts of stuff that they weren't allowed to know yet. Then they had to go and ask said questions at court!" Maedhros groaned.

"It was amusing to see." Fingon laughed as he remembered his siblings' reactions to it.

"True." Maedhros had to admit as he easily remembered his siblings' reactions. Celegorm had laughed hard while Caranthir giggled. Curufin was confused. However, their parents had been mortified. Indis, Miriel, and Finwe had their hands full, as they tried to deflect the questions as best as they could. 

They laughed as they came out of their memory. They shared some snacks before their dinner, as they went over the list of people who had joined the quest. They had a decent amount of people. Celebrimbor really wanted to go, but his parents were still considering it.

"I think we're all set." Maedhros said.

"When we stop, I will inventory the food and medicine." Fingon said. 

"Good, we'll check to see if we need to restock. Now, let's go and eat dinner." Maedhros said.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans, good or bad form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. MaEC will be next to be updated.  
> Celegorm wasn't allowed to leave Valinor, so he hasn't been to Middle Earth to search yet. This chapter explains why.  
> Don't worry, while some canonical events did occur. Everything will work out. I don't want to say anything more without spoiling the story!

Caranthir and Haleth were left alone in their home. They had cooked dinner together and sat down to a romantic dinner. The couple was affectionate as they enjoyed their meal. After the dinner, the couple sat before the fire, cuddling into each other's side.

* * *

In the woods, Celegorm shook with a long buried rage. Even after this time, his fury hadn't abated. No matter what, he couldn't forget that horrible day...

_Celegorm was out hunting with Curufin and Caranthir. They enjoyed their bonding time. Those days, they wasn't able to get together as much, since Atarinke was busy with his new wife. All of sudden, Celegorm's canine companion; Huan began to howl. They turned to see Findekano and Maitimo._

_Findekano and Maitimo looked sad and scared. Makalaure, Tauriel, and Ambarussa were not far behind. Makalaure was just as upset as Findekano and Makalaure. Ambarussa kept exchanging glances communicating in their secret language. Tauriel looked confused. The group went tense as they saw the looks on their faces._

_"Irisse has gone missing. It is clearly a kidnapping, but there are no leads." Findekano began. Celegorm went rigid in shock. The shock soon turned into horror and anger._

_"I will kill Eol! He has gone too far!" he raged._

_"Who is Eol?" Tauriel asked as she stepped forward._

_"It is a long story." Makalaure explained as he stopped her._

_"Tyelko, please calm down." Maitimo attempted to reason with his livid brother. But Celegorm was beyond the point of reason. In the end, he was dragged home and forbidden to leave Valinor until he had calmed down. His current mood made him a danger to everyone around him. The last thing they wanted was a repeat of the Alqualonde incident! When Maitimo issued the decree, everyone sighed in relief....  
_

Celegorm came out of his reminiscing with a dark scowl. His mood abruptly took a turn for the better when he remembered that he had signed up for the quest. Soon, he will be able to search Middle Earth and hopefully find Irisse. The fair-haired Noldor elf planned to give hell to whoever took her.

* * *

While Celegorm was brooding, Aredhel was trying to comfort her young son. Aredhel shook as she held Lomion. They had bruises littering their bodies. The toddler was terrified. So Aredhel told him stories in order to distract him.

"My brothers are the complete opposites of each other. Findekano is the outgoing one while Turukano is the quiet one. He is called Turgon the Wise. Arakano is the youngest and mischievous. He is always with the twins." she said. Lomion smiled sadly.

"I would like to meet them." he spoke.

"Hopefully you will." came the reply.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystery person plotted their master plan. They took detailed notes. Then they read over their plan.

"This will succeed. No one will stop me." they declared.

"They will die if they try." the person finished.

* * *

 In the meantime, Maedhros and Fingon had dinner with a friend; Finrod. They were happy to see each other. Fingon and Maedhros chatted using Finrod a buffer much to the latter's chagrin. As they talked, Finrod began to think.

'Gosh, this tip-toeing around is getting old. Just kiss already.' After several minutes of waiting, he made up his mind.

'I'm locking them in a closet somehow. It has to be before we leave, so we don't have to put up with their pining.' he decided. Then the evening came to an end, and the blond asked a question.

"Can we meet again tomorrow? I just want to hang out one more time before we go." he requested. The older men exchanged looks.

"Sure." Fingon said. When they accepted, he grinned. His plan was ready, now to enlist help.


	5. Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets out on their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Finwe and his family got together one more time before the would-be travelers left. Finrod sought out the help of Argon and the twins to launch his plan. They all offered suggestions to improve the plan. Then they put the plan in action. They lured Fingon and Maedhros to a room under the facade that they needed more clothes for the travelers. Once inside, they slammed the door and barricaded it with a chair. Fingon and Maedhros were shocked and confused.

"You will stay there until you get your acts together and confess!" Finrod yelled as he left with his partners.

A few minutes later, Fingon and Maedhros stood on opposite sides of the room. They blushed as they tried to avoid each other's gazes. Another minute passed and Maedhros decided to throw in the towel.

"So, I guess we have to," Maedhros sighed. He stepped close to Fingon and softly grasped his chin before pecking his lips.

"I've loved you since I've known you." he admitted. Fingon smiled brightly.

"The feeling is mutual. I love you too." he responded as he kissed his new love soundly, sealing it with a kiss.

A hour later, the travelers hugged and kissed their families goodbye. Argon and the twins bounced around. They were so joyful, their parents were really confused. Fingon glared at the trio and swore revenge.

"You better sleep with one eye open." he declared.

"Thank us later," Argon laughed. Fingon was about to retort when Curufin and Raina arrived with their son in tow. Celebrimbor carried his own luggage.

"Okay, well, Tyelpe can go. He's too stubborn to take a no for an answer." Curufin announced.

* * *

_**somewhere on Middle Earth;  
** _

Aredhel and Lomion were running through the woods. They had succeeded into escaping their jailer. The mother and son pair snuck out after Eol had left for a meeting. With a stolen bag of food and Lomion's hand in hers', they ran towards safety. They only stopped long enough to share an apple and some water and continued on to the nearest elf settlement. When they ran out of energy, they collapsed. A young boy ran to them, his adopted father wasn't far behind.

"Papa, look, elves! And they are really hurt!" the boy yelled. The father ran back to get some help.

* * *

Celegorm leaned on the edge of the ship as he reminisced over the past. Huan laid by his side.

_After Feanor left, the mood among the children had become dull. They didn't play and run around like they used to. They took on more chores and even when they had some time to themselves, they holed themselves up in their rooms. Nerdanel had begun to worry. Maglor and Maedhros tried to cheer up their brothers._

_One day, Orome arrived carrying a pup. The little pup's name was Huan. He had grey fur._

_Celegorm beamed, he'd missed his friend. When Orome set the puppy down, Huan ran towards his friend and hopped into his eager arms. He licked at his face, nuzzling into the loving hugs._

_Nerdanel smiled softly at the scene, perhaps her teenage son would cheer up._

Celegorm came out of his memory and smiled. He was much happier now, well almost. He needed to find Irisse and all would be right in his world. Huan would be by his side forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingon and Maedhros were also on the ship. Wanting to be alone, they headed to their cabin. They laid, wrapped around each other. They haven't had the time to be alone until now.  Since they'd left immediately after they got together.

"How long do you think we'll be searching?" Fingon asked. Maedhros shrugged.

"It could be awhile. We are traveling by sea before we hit land. It's uncertain." he responded.

"I hope that we finish before it gets too long. I want to be back home with you." Fingon sighed. Maedhros kissed him softly.

"I want to be back home with you too." he responded.

* * *

_**Doriath, Beleriand;  
** _

Thingol checked on the Silmaril that was currently in his possession. He was worried about what the object would bring upon them. Perhaps he should return it to the Valar? He was wrapped up in his musings that he never noticed the person sneaking up behind him until the sword tore through his center. He stared down at the sword poking out his chest in shock. The world went black as he collapsed. Thingol's killer took the Silmaril and ran off. 

A hour later, Luthien came in to get her father for dinner when she saw his crumpled body. She ran to him and dropped to her knees. She saw the emptiness in his eyes and screamed.

"Help me! Someone please help my father!" Servants rushed in and tried to help, but it was too late. Thingol was dead.


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of who found Aredhel and Lomion is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the travelers arrived in Rivendell. They were relieved to see Elrond and his wife Celebrian. Elrond rushed to hug Maedhros. As Maedhros returned the hug, the Half-Elven lord clung to his foster father.

"Oh my. You have grown!" Maedhros smiled.

"Celebrian, this is one of my foster fathers, Maedhros. Maedhros meet my wife, Celebrian." Elrond said as he performed the introductions. Then Maedhros completed the rest of the introductions.

"These are my family, friends, and companions." Maedhros said. They bowed and shook her hand. Finrod greeted his niece with a kiss and smile.

"Come along. You can stay in my home," Elrond smiled softly.

* * *

A hour later, the travelers met with the other guests. Bilbo, Lomion, and Frodo sat at the parlor table. The older elves gawked when they saw the small elfing, how had Maeglin gotten so small? No wait, his name was Lomion. When Aredhel regained her full memories, the first thing she did was to inform her family and friends the name she had given Maeglin at birth.

"Oh, Lomion. You have gotten so cute!" Fingon smiled. Lomion was very confused. How did those strange people know what Mama called him? He instantly hid in Bilbo's arms.

"Why is he afraid?" Finrod asked.

"Lomion doesn't have all of his memories yet." Maedhros explained. Then Maedhros, Fingon, and Celegorm were dragged away.

Aredhel was hurting terribly. She was still in recovery. However, all she wanted was to see her baby. Arwen gave Aredhel some medicine. Soon, the trio walked in. They were so happy to see Aredhel but it was also bittersweet. Celegorm walked up to her bedside and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Tyelkormo. I've missed you." Aredhel smiled weakly. Celegorm smiled softly.

"I could never tell you before how much I love you. Now, I don't want to waste my chances." he replied. Aredhel smiled.

"You have interesting timing, but nevertheless, I return your love." she answered. Then it was Fingon's turn to reunite with his sister.

"I've missed you terribly," he croaked into her shoulder. She petted his hair, comforting him. There was no need for tears.

A few minutes later, Elrond talked with Fingon and Maedhros.

"How did Lomion and Irisse get here?" Fingon asked.

"It was weeks before you arrived. I can't explain how they got away." Elrond begun.

_**Frodo went out for a walk, he was nearing the forest when he saw two figures collapse at the edge of the treeline. He picked up his pace and ran to them. He began to yell when he realized them as a child and a woman.** _

_**"Help!" Gandalf and Strider arrived quickly. They had been looking around the forest when they heard the cry.** _

_**"They are Noldor elves!" Strider exclaimed. Gandalf carried them as Frodo rushed ahead to get Bilbo and supplies. They had some ill guests.** _

"It's lucky that she escaped. Now she can have a better life." Fingon said.

"They both can." Maedhros replied. They nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, Maedhros was in his current quarters. He smiled softly at the sweet memory.

_Maitimo and his brothers gathered outside a room. They waited with an excited air for the baby. Then their grandmother came out of a room. As she approached them, they saw the soft blankets that held the newborn._

_"Boys, this is your baby sister. Her name is Tauriel." their grandmother said. They marveled at the pink-faced baby girl. Tauriel had red tufts of hair on her head. She squirmed and gripped the blanket. Her eyes had not opened yet, but her brothers knew that they would be gorgeous. They kissed her chubby red cheeks, happy to call her their sister._

Maitimo came out of his memory and smiled. It had been one of the happiest days in his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel were discussing the current news going around. They were solemn at the news of Thingol's death while Thranduil was angry.

"Damnit! Thingol is dead!" Thranduil seethed.

"What are we going to do to get justice?" Legolas wanted to know.

"Investigate until all stones has been overturned." Thranduil replied.

In Erebor, Fili, Kili, Gimli, and Narvi met up. They were happy to see each other.

"It has been so long since we last saw each other." Fili said.

"We should meet more often. We have a lot of stories to tell." Narvi suggested. The others nodded their agreement and resumed talking. They chatted and laughed. It was great to be together again.

* * *

That night, Fingon and Maedhros were having alone time. They cuddled on the king size bed that they were given with their room. Fingon's head laid on Maedhros' chest. They were happy to be alone. Since they'd arrived, they were busy meeting with people.

"When will we see your sister, Tauriel?" Fingon asked. Maedhros sighed happily.

"She would love to know that we are together. When we get time and find her, we'll definitely visit. But it will have to be after the meeting." he responded.

"I can't wait," Fingon smiles, kissing his lover. He just wanted to be a part of his family.


	7. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The representatives get together to talk about the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Dark Obsession will be next. Depending on how things pans out, the prologue should be posted tmw.

A few weeks later, Aredhel was fully recovered and walking around. She smiled as Lomion scurried to hug her. She returned the hug and picked her baby boy up.

"Findekano, Tyelko, this is Lomion. Lomion, meet your uncle and new father." Aredhel smiled as she performed the introductions. Lomion made grabbing hands at his new father. He kissed his cheeks as soon as he was in his arms.

"Come on, son. Let's go play." Celegorm smiled.

* * *

A hour later, the meeting was going to start. People arrived and gathered in the middle of the main room to talk. Doriath was still up in arms about Thingol's murder and Rohan wasn't able to send anyone. But the rest of the realms sent someone.

Legolas and Tauriel attended from Greenwood. Galadriel came to represent Lothlorien. Tauriel smiled when she saw her brothers and nephew. She hugged them tight, and was introduced to her new nephew. She kissed Lomion's cheeks.

Narvi, Fili, Kili, and Gimli arrived with Dwalin, Nori, and Thorin. They represented Erebor. They were in awe of the scenery. Narvi saw Celebrimbor and instantly recognized him.

"It is very good to see you." he smiled.

Aragorn and Sigrid represented Gondor and Dale respectively. Sigrid had come with a dwarven escort.

Everyone gathered into the home to meet and be reunited with their loved ones.

* * *

After everyone piled in the room, Bilbo was dog-piled by Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Nori.

"Okay, okay! I miss you, too," the hobbit giggled. They got off him and Thorin smiled at the hobbit.

"Introduce yourselves." he said to the other dwarves. All of the dwarves then introduced themselves to Frodo and Bilbo. Bilbo welcomed the new dwarves graciously. Thorin smiled at him brightly, making the hobbit blush.

A few minutes later, Narvi and Celebrimbor reunited. Narvi smiled brightly before kissing his soulmate. Celebrimbor melted into the kiss. Things were heating up when Finrod, Lomion, and Celegorm caught them. Lomion was confused.

"What are they doing, Atto?" he asked. Seeing his nephew's rumpled clothes, Celegorm freaked out and started yelling while Finrod sneaked away.

"Woah! Why are you kissing my nephew?!" Celegorm yelled.

"He is my soulmate. We were together before." Celebrimbor was undaunted.

"You are still underage, and from what we saw, more stuff was going to happen." Celegorm replied as he pulled the younger boy away. Then Finrod returned with Fingon and Maedhros. The couple stepped forwards and grabbed Celebrimbor as he reached for Narvi.

"We need to talk." Fingon stated. Lomion looked at the older boys before smiling and walking behind the adults. Narvi looked scared out of his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Arwen were having their own alone time with Legolas watching over them.

"We are going to need to begin wedding preparations. It will take some time for it to fit all of our friends and families." Arwen was saying.

"I really hope that my father will be well enough to attend." Aragorn responded.

"I'm sure he will get better." Arwen reassured as they kissed softly. Legolas smiled at the couple, happy to see their love thrive.

* * *

A hour later, everyone sat around the table, the fireplace burning. The meeting had begun to determine how to go about an investigation.

"I know that you want to hand over the Silmarils, but there must be more things to discuss." Elrond began.

"My grandfather found the Arkenstone, but I am convinced that the Arkenstone is a Silmaril." Thorin spoke up. The entire room began to chatter loudly at the mention. The wood-elves groaned loudly, was there no end to Morgoth's evil?! Dwalin was suggesting that they return the Arkenstone back to where it had been found. The Noldor elves were hopeful that they would get somewhere.

"We'll need to have a look at it to confirm this suspicion." Fingon stated.

"Gondor is deep into trouble. My father fell ill after we discovered a gem, and our council of elders has been compromised. All of this could be mixed up with Thingol's death." Aragorn announced. The table got even more louder as they muddled over the possibility. Then Gandalf got an idea and spoke up.

"Why don't we split up into groups and go to Erebor and Gondor to investigate?" he suggested.

"Excellent, another group can go to Doriath and investigate the murder." Elrond added.

"They are wonderful ideas. We must all put our best assets in their best positions and come up with plans and solutions." Maedhros said. Everyone nodded and they resumed their discussion. They needed to figure out who should go on whatever team.


	8. Journey Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups split up to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

A week later, the group met in the main room to say their goodbyes. They hugged each other, clinging and not wanting to leave. Lomion was extremely unhappy.

"I want my Mommy to come with me." he declared. Aredhel comforted the small boy.

"We're trying to keep you safe." she explained.

"Okay," he pouted. Aredhel kissed his chubby cheeks until he giggled. She'd miss her baby boy.

* * *

Fingon and Maedhros took their group on a train to Doriath. In addition to Lomion, the group consisted of Finrod and Amarie, Fili, Sigrid, and Gandalf. The group marveled at the world that they saw pass by them.

"The forest is gorgeous this time of year." Maedhros marveled.

"I really wish that we could stay longer for a vacation, but we have work to do." Fingon responded.

"Well, when this is over, maybe we can take a detour back." Finrod offered. The others nodded their approval. They loved the idea.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo took their group east to Erebor. The mixed group consisted of a hobbit, three elves, and four dwarves. They were tired but stayed awake to get off as soon as the train stopped. Bilbo leaned on Thorin as he yawned and closed his eyes. The dwarf prince smiled softly and drifted off too.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's group left Rivendell on foot. The group consisted of a Man, hobbit fauntling, two dwarves and four elves. They silently walked along a dirt path. They would be heading to Lothlorien. They had backpacks filled with clothes, food and water kits, and weapons of choice.

"When the sun completely goes down, we'll set up camp." Aragorn stated.

* * *

A few hours later, the group stopped and set up camp for the night. Aragorn and Arwen were left alone in Aragorn's tent. The others were either asleep or finishing their meal.

"If we stay on schedule, we'll be in Gondor on time." Arwen said.

"Then what will the plan be?" Aragorn wanted to know.

"We'll investigate and find the connection between what is happening and Thingol's death." Arwen responded. Aragorn smiled and kissed his betrothed goodnight before Arwen left for her tent.

"Love you." the couple said.


	9. The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor explains how his memories were triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the group arrived in Lothlorien. Lothlorien was booming, the citizens were out mingling, shopping, or attending school.

"This is a lot different from our home." Celebrimbor commented.

"Let's not cause a stir. Any chaos could alert unsavory villains." Arwen warned.

* * *

A few hours later, Legolas, Gimli, and Haldir met up. They were all smiling.

"Legolas, I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" Haldir asked his friend.

"Very well. And you?" Legolas asked.

"Well. Who is your companion?" the elf inquired.

"My manners, this is my dear love, Gimli." Legolas smiled as he performed the introductions.

* * *

Celebrimbor and Narvi was seated in a parlor talking while Arwen chaperoned them.

"My memories came back a few years ago." Celebrimbor began.

_Telperinquar was going about his morning routine. He woke up, ate a small breakfast and then bathed. When he stepped in his father's new forge. He saw a sketch of a familiar object. The object turned out to be three strangely colored glowing gems. A door in his mind flew open and his past life came flooding back..._

**_He remembered the Silmarils, his grandfather going mad. Feanor defying the Valar and swearing that cursed oath, his father and uncles being pulled into the madness. Saying goodbye to his mama, blood and fire, Uncle Ambarto's death and Uncle Minyarussa going mad. Arriving in Arda._ **

**_Feanor's death, Uncle Maitimo being taken. His return with haunted eyes, him handing the crown to Nolofinwe. Quenya being banned and the struggle to learn a new language. Relearning everyone's names. His name being changed to Celebrimbor. Living in Himland before losing his home to Morgoth. Moving to Nargothrond. Aredhel's death and Uncle Celegorm never being the same after. Horror and disgust at Finrod's death. Why him? He welcomed them like family! Denouncing his father and uncles forever. Finding out about the Battle of Unnumbered Tears and Fingon's death. Tales of second and third kinslaying, and news of Curufin, Celegorm, Caranthir, and Amrod's deaths reaching them. War of Wrath, and finding out about Maedhros' suicide._ **

**_A new home Eregion. Rise of yet another dark lord, Sauron. Meeting Narvi and his younger cousin Gil-Galad. Helping Narvi create the Western Gate doors. Being tricked by Sauron, creating the Rings of Power. War. Being captured by Sauron and his death. No! He promised Narvi that he wouldn't leave him! He remembered it all._ **

_He fell to his knees and clutched his head. His memories were hurting his head. His mother found him.  
_

_"Tyelpe?" Raina worried. She immediately rushed to his side to check on him._

_"I need to see Haruni, Atto and Narvi." Celebrimbor spoke. After sending a messenger to get her husband, Raina rushed to get a doctor to check on him, musing over his sudden memory._

"I remembered you and knew that I loved you." Celebrimbor smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thingol's killer was besides himself with glee. He smiled manically.

'Only two more to retrieve.' he thought.

"How will I get my hands on the rest?" he pondered. He sat down to think. A few minutes later, his sinister eyes brightened.

"I know exactly how to do it. It's perfect." he declared.

* * *

Celeborn and Galadriel met in their quarters. They smiled at each other.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again." Celeborn said.

"I know. It's been so long." Galadriel responded. Celeborn held his wife. A soft kiss was pressed to his jawline. He never wanted to leave their chambers.


	10. The Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gem is sought out by the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. MaEC will be updated next.  
> I used the Silmarillion as reference for the locations of the various Silmarils. I vividly remember the lecture on earth geography and the map showing how Earth has changed over the years from the ages of the dinosaurs to now. So I know it is possible for Middle Earth's geography to change.

A week later, the group arrived in Gondor by boat. They marveled at the sights.

"Oh my!" Arwen gasped as they took in the Argonath monument.

"Welcome to Gondor," Aragorn grinned. Then the group got off the boat and made their way into the main city.

* * *

Narvi and Celebrimbor had some time together. Eowyn was sent to watch over them. The young teenagers understood the need for a chaperone, but they didn't like it, not a bit. Narvi and Celebrimbor held hands as they talked about the future.

"You will have to ask Uncle Maitimo for my hand in marriage. I'll ask your guardian." Celebrimbor was saying.

"You mean Gloin." Narvi responded.

"Yes." Celebrimbor smiled as he pecked Narvi on the cheek.

"I can't wait until we come of age and married." Narvi replied.

"Me neither." Celebrimbor replied.

* * *

Faramir gave Celebrimbor, Narvi, and Frodo a tour of the kingdom. They took in the sights, sounds, and smells of Gondor. They saw the White Tree and gasped.

"This is the White Tree of Gondor. It is the symbol of this beautiful land." Faramir narrated.

"Pretty!" Frodo exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

"It looks a bit like Telperion." Celebrimbor marveled.

"That is because it is a descendant." Faramir explained.

"That explains a lot." Celebrimbor commented.

"Come, please. Enjoy some of our vendors' foods and items." Faramir said as he led them away.

* * *

While Faramir was giving the kids a tour, Aragorn and Arwen were talking. Legolas and the other adults joined them.

"When did your father get sick?" Arwen asked.

"My father got sick when they brought the strange gem in." Aragorn started.

_Arathorn wasn't feeling quite right. It was an illness that recently overcame him. Nevertheless, he had a duty to see to his people. So he was holding council in the throne room. One of the fisherman had brought in something odd. It was a strange gem._

_"We found this gem while fishing in the bay. It was in our biggest catch's stomach." the fisherman said. The gem had a faint purple glow to it. It shone brightly causing everyone to stare at its beauty. All of sudden, Arathorn broke into a coughing fit. Sweat broke out over his brow before he felt faint. The world starting turning grey then black as he collapsed to the ground. The room turned to chaos as everyone rushed to their king_

_No one knew for some time that the gem they possessed bore an eerie likeness to the Arkenstone and it had made their king ill._

"And that is pretty much what happened." Aragorn concluded.

"We need to see that gem." Galadriel stated. The others nodded their agreement. They knew that if the gem was an actual Silmaril, they had to prevent it from falling into evil hands. No one wanted history to repeat itself!

* * *

The villains met in a hole in the wall in Gondor. They schemed, wondering how to cause more chaos. Then new orders were given.

"Steal the gem and bring it here." the leader commanded. His minions immediately left the meeting. They needed to retrieve the stone.


	11. Death Before Dishonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to take the gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

Galadriel, Aragorn, and Faramir were perplexed. They wanted to know the identity of the gem and why it had such strong effects. So Aragorn took Galadriel to the vault and showed her the mysterious gem. Galadriel gasped as she instantly recognized the all too familiar gem.

"Oh my, that explains a lot! Your father possessed a Silmaril!" she exclaimed.

"I need to hand it over to Maedhros immediately." Aragorn declared.

"We'll make our way to Doriath." Galadriel promised before they settled down to resume their discussion. They needed to prepare for the upcoming trip amongst other things. 

* * *

The council was having a meeting. They were discussion the usual matters. All of sudden, the doors flew open and the rangers burst in.

"Elders, you are under arrest for treason." Faramir announced.

"This is unacceptable!" the head elder yelled. Aragorn watched as the protesting elders were taken into custody and led from the room.

* * *

A hour later, a figure in black clothing snuck into the vault, taking the Silmaril from its case. Immediately, the alarm began wailing, and the guards emerged from the shadows. Realizing that he'd walked into a trap, the thief tried to flee. Moments later, he was cornered at the exit. They pulled off the mask.

"Denethor." they said. Denethor panted as he was stared down.

* * *

The steward tried to fight the guards, sadly he was out of shape. He managed to harm some but was apprehended swiftly. Denethor then picked a hidden pill out from between his teeth and bit down. Instantly, he started to choke and foam at the mouth. The guards tried to resuscitate him, but it was too late. He was dead, and was not going to be able to give them answers.

* * *

Arathorn was in his chambers with his wife Gilraen by his side. He was on the edge of unconsciousness. He needed a cure if there was to be a chance of him surviving. Arwen was administering the cure. A few more hours passed before they saw any improvement into his condition. His blue lips gained some color, and he started breathing steadily. Gilraen smiled in relief as her husband opened his eyes.

"Thank you," he smiled once he felt better.


	12. Finding Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group needs answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 will be posted tmw.

Faramir and Aragorn were trying to deal with the fallout. Word had rapidly spread of the Elders' arrest and Denethor's suicide. The men were confused and had a lot of questions that they wanted answers to. Why did Denethor attempt to steal the gem? Why would he have killed himself instead of living and face the music?

"First things first, we need to know who sent him," Faramir said.

"That will take some time. I'll get the men on it." Aragorn sighed. Then they called some of their best men in and gave them new orders. Hopefully they would find the mastermind, only then could they get some more answers.

* * *

Narvi and Celebrimbor was talking while Eowyn watched over them.

"I remember when we were young and didn't understand why Feanor left. Well, Haru Mahtan had to explain it to us." Celebrimbor began.

_Telperinquar and his younger cousins Finian, Belle, and Triton were visiting Mahtan. They were thrilled to see their great grandpa, he always had treats and fun stuff for them to do. Like visiting his forge or playing with the animals. After the rounds of hugs ended, Finian had a question._

_"How come we've never seen Haru Feanor?" he asked._

_"Haru had something very important to do, so he had to go away." Mahtan explained._

_"Oh." the kids said._

_"Now, what do you want to do?" Mahtan asked the kids. He was promptly swamped with requests from the kids._

"I'm so happy they didn't tell us the truth then." Celebrimbor finished.

* * *

Narvi, Celebrimbor, and Frodo visited the forges with Eomer. They watched as the forges worked on their various weapons from swords to shields.

"They're always prepared for battle, and the rangers needs some of those weapons." Eomer explained.

* * *

Faramir and Eowyn went out with Aragorn and Arwen on a double date. They went to see a play named Scarlet Pimpernel. They were sucked in by the actors and plot.

"This plot is fantastic." Eowyn marveled. When the curtain fell, and the cast bowed, the couples stood up and clapped.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas walked through the gardens with their chaperone, Galadriel, not far behind them. They enjoyed the gardens. It was relaxing.

"What kind of flowers would you like at our wedding?" Gimli asked his betrothed.

"Flowers of many colors. I want my bouquet to be gorgeous." Legolas responded. Then he leaned down and kissed his fiance softly.


	13. Pain of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. DO will be updated next.

A few days later, Aragorn met with Faramir and Boromir. Boromir had returned to be his new Steward. Faramir would still be captain of the rangers.

"Now I have to replace the council. How lovely." Aragorn was saying between gritted teeth. He had no idea who to trust, and he didn't want to entrust his people's welfare to a bunch of selfish nobles.

"Your parents could be of some help." Faramir offered. Aragorn brightened, liking the idea. His parents would know who to trust.

"We'll go and see them. Maybe, we can get another council up and running before the mission ends." Aragorn mused.

* * *

Gilraen and Galadriel met up. They were excited, since they had a wedding to plan.

"It will be a large wedding in Gondor. We need to find a proper venue." Galadriel was saying.

"Maybe, we can have Gandalf marry them?" Gilraen suggested.

"Perfect. Now we need food." Galadriel responded as she crossed another item off their checklist.

"I know the perfect chef." Gilraen smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Celegorm was speaking with his traveling companions.

"The last time we were all together was before Tauriel was born." he started.

_Maedhros was playing with his brothers and cousins while their parents and various aunts, uncles, and maternal grandparents watched over them. They were carefree and happy. Nerdanel smiled at her children before glancing at her unhappy husband. His latest lead hadn't panned out well._

_Feanor was so done. So much grief and fury had built up and boiled over. Moments later, he erupted and sprang to his feet shouting. The younger kids cowered, some even ran to their parents._

_"Another dead end! This is it!" he yelled._

_"What's wrong?" Maedhros asked as Ambarussa hid behind him._

_"I'm leaving Valinor." Feanor declared. All the hell broke loose. Celegorm and his younger brothers were shouting and pleading with their Ada not to leave._

_"Why?!" Maedhros exclaimed._

_"Because I have to do this." Feanor replied._

"You know what happened next. We haven't seen him since." Celegorm concluded his tale.

* * *

Arathorn and Gilraen were sad. They didn't want their son and their friends to leave. They were getting ready to go down to a private lavish dinner. Moments later, the bell rang. Dinner was ready. The royal couple stood up to go downstairs.

* * *

The next morning, the group gathered at the airport to say goodbye. Their flight would be heading to Rohan, then they would take the train to Doriath. The group cried as they hugged their loved ones. Frodo was confused.

"Why are we leaving?" the fauntling asked.

"We have to go someplace else. But we will be back someday." Arwen promised.

"Okay." Frodo said. Then they got on the plane, waving goodbye as the plane departed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain is displeased with one of his minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. DO will be next to be updated next.

Aragorn, Arwen and their group boarded the train from a Rohan station to Doriath. They were so ready to start the next leg of their journey.

"I wanna see Papa," Frodo smiled.

"You'll see him soon, little Hobbit," Arwen smiled. He beamed at her and leaned into her side. The train boomed with its steam engine as it pulled out of the station and headed north.

* * *

_**Erebor;** _

Thorin and Bilbo were cleaning up some problems in Erebor. They were tired from working to correct all of the wrongdoings.

"I can't wait to see my baby boy!" Bilbo smiled as he bounced with joy.

"He probably misses you too." Thorin responded smiling.

* * *

_**Doriath, Beleriand;  
** _

Fingon and Maedhros were having a meeting. They were thinking hard over their issues.

"We have too many variables with too little clues." Maedhros was saying. Fingon sighed.

"Let's take what we have and make the most of it." he responded.

"Alright. We can try." Maedhros replied. Then the pair looked harder at their evidence for answers.

* * *

On the train, Galadriel and Aragorn were talking in the dining car. They were stiff and serious.

"This is getting so complicated." Galadriel was saying. Aragorn sighed.

"That is why I needed a council. They usually threw ideas out there." he responded. As his mind went over the meetings he had attended with his father.

"That's what we should do. Just throw out a notion." Galadriel replied.

"Alright. You first." Aragorn replied.

* * *

In a vague location, the villain that was in charge of Denethor met with his superior.

"We've lost Denethor, sir." he reported. The boss was furious.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"He was captured, and he had to take the poison." came the reply.

"You can't do a single thing right! All I asked was for you to do a simple task!" the boss growled as he began a furious rant. The minion cowered away from the boss. After a few tense minutes, the boss wound down to give an new order.

"Go find a way to get what I want. Now! Don't come back without the gem, or I will destroy you, Feanor!" he swore. Feanor rushed out, wondering how he got here.


End file.
